hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7 (2011)
'' Showdown × On The × Airship '( ヒコウセン×ノ×ケッセン Hikōsen × No × Kessen '') is the 7th episode of the Hunter '''× Hunter 2011 anime. It first aired on November 13th, 2011. Overview ''During the free time in the airship bound for the third exam location, Kurapika and Leorio take a rest while Gon and Killua wander around the airship. Chairman Netero sees and challenges them to a game that involves getting a ball from him, telling them that they will automatically become Hunters if they succeed. '' Synopsis The applicants and examiners board the airship and the Chairman is formaly introduced to them. Mr. Beans, the Chairman's secretary, announces that the airship will arrive at the site of the Third Phase the next morning at 8AM. The applicants are thus free to dine and rest. Gon and Killua decides to explore the airship and invite Kurapika and Leorio. The two refuse, saying that they rather rest. Tonpa then warns them that the rest time might just another test for the applicants and that they must still remain vigilant. He wants to prevent them from getting enough rest to impair their performance for the next exam. Kurapika and Leorio sit with the other applicants, and Leorio sleeps fast. Kurapika believes that it is unlikely that any surprise will come, and chooses to rest also. Meanwhile, the examiners talk about the applicants over dinner. They agree that the batch is impressive. Menchi cites Hanzo as promising, while Satotz is partial to Killua. All of them also agree that Hisoka is a dangerous applicant, Buhara even mentioning that it was Hisoka who was on the verge of attacking someone when Menchi initially failed all applicants. Menchi corrects him, saying that Hisoka is already dangerous even before the Second Phase, and it is also the reason why she was edgy from the very beginning. Satotz comments that Hunters do also seek worthy rivals, but Hisoka is someone who hits the floor running when others would have slowed down already. Gon and Killua eventually settle in to talk about their families. Gon wonders about Killua's parents and their occupation, to which Killua nonchantly replies that they are probably alive and that they are assassin. Gon is surprised and asks if both of them are assassins. Killua laughs for he finds his reaction amusing, that Gon is the one who has taken Killua's answer seriously. Then Killua shares that he comes from a family of assassins and that he is pressured to perform as the future heir of the family business. He has to attack his mother and brother in order to leave their home and find his own future. He even says dreamily that he will capture his own family for a bounty when he becomes a Hunter. Chairman Netero sees them, and plays a trick on them by making them feel that someone else is watching them from the other side of the corridor, and then appearing from the opposite direction. Killua knows that he is the culprit and praises his speed. The Chairman then challenges them to a game that involves getting a ball from him, telling them that they will automatically become Hunters if they succeed. Killua even uses an assassination attack, Rhythm Echo to confuse him with afterimages. Killua also hits the old man's leg but it is him who feels the pain. Gon also tries to catch the ball, and even teams up with Killua. Meanwhile, Tonpa discovers that is not successful in sabotaging Kurapika and Leorio, who are asleep. Gon and Killua are not able to get the ball from the Chairman. Killua says that he is so skilled he does not need to use all his limbs. Killua is secretly pissed off and decides to quit. Gon is adamant, and vows to make the old man use his right arm. Killua bids goodbye, saying that he wil lget some sleep when he sees that Gon is determined to get the ball. Killua then bumps into two of the applicants along the corridor and the two confronts him for he has not apologized. Killua kills them in a instant, and mumbles that he might have killed the Chariman to get the ball had he not left sooner. Meanwhile, Gon is able to make the Chairman use his other arm, to the latter's amusement. Gon lies on the floor in exhaustion and is fast asleep within minutes. Characters In Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists